


All I Know

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Frustration, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare and Lucrezia in a decidedly different setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know

“Honey, I’m home!”

“Whoopie Ding! I’m thrilled.”

“Glad to see you too, bitch. What a welcome.”

“So what do you want? A parade?”

“A smile would be nice.”

She bares her teeth.

“Never mind. What’s for dinner?”

“Ravioli.”

“Really? You made me ravioli?”

She slaps a plate in front of him.

“Canned ravioli? I bust my ass all day at work and I come home to canned ravioli?”

“I heated it up for you, Shithead. What more do you want?”

“Real food, maybe.”

“On your salary, this is all we can afford. I can only stretch a buck so far.”

“You could buy better food if you didn’t spend all our money on lottery tickets.”

“How else are we gonna get anywhere? Cesare, I gotta have something to hope for.”

“Me too. I hope you finally cook me something decent sometime.”

"Aw, fuck you. You don’t appreciate a damn thing I do for you.”

“What’s to appreciate? Look at you. You used to be so pretty. Now you don’t even put on lipstick.”

She smacks his midsection with the back of her hand.

“You got nerve. How about your gut? You oughta lay off the beer.”

“You need your hope. I need my beer. Now shut the hell up. I’m gonna watch the ball game. And drink me a beer.”

He hears her in the background, slamming and rattling the dishes as she resentfully washes them. Bitch!

She stomps in from the kitchen, the stomach of her sweatpants one big wet spot from leaning against the sink. She hands him a beer.

“Come watch the game with me. It’s the bottom of the ninth, with two out, and…”

“I hate baseball.”

She throws herself into her chair, the upholstery shredded by the cat scratching at it.

“Julia told me that she’s going to the Bahamas for vacation.”

“Yay for her. Maybe you should have hooked up with Mr. Wall Street, like she did.”

“Maybe I shoulda.”

She heads for the bathroom. He hears water running into the tub.

She is already in bed when he enters the room. His hair is wet from the shower. He pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and gets in beside her. She snuggles against his chest and he slips his arm around her and kisses her.

“I love you, Baby.”

“I love you too.”

 

_I bruise you, you bruise me,_

_We both bruise too easily_

_Too easily to let it show_

_I love you, and that’s all I know._

_“All I Know”_

_Jimmy Webb_


End file.
